


Skyfall

by Balaur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaur/pseuds/Balaur
Summary: Tiempo pasado tras la caída de Overwatch Farehaa Amari se encuentra con Angela Ziegler en uno de sus trabajos, poco a poco ambas comienzan a descubrir cosas que no sabían sobre la organización e incluso sobre sí mismas. Nuevas aventuras y viejos recuerdos rodean a ambas mujeres mientras tratan de poner en orden sus vidas, sin ser conscientes del caos que se cierne sobre ellas.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic de Overwatch, espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, hay muchas sorpresas en ésta historia, sed pacientes.  
> Opiniones y reseñas son bien recibidas ^^

Casi le faltaba el aire tras haber subido las tres plantas del piso corriendo, su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba, parecía que los había dejado atrás. Al llegar a una esquina se tomó un segundo para apoyar la espalda contra una pared, casi le costaba tragar, hacía un frío al que la egipcia no estaba acostumbrada, su garganta escocía por aquel aire helado entrando a toda prisa, tratando de llegar a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo que pedían a gritos un respiro. No podía, sin embargo, tomarse aquel descanso, sabía que estaba cerca y cuanto antes cumpliera su misión antes podría dejar todo aquello atrás. Esos meses habían sido como una montaña rusa, demasiados cambios demasiado rápido. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida, tras todos esos años no había tenido en cuenta que cabía la posibilidad de que su vida personal acabara mezclada con su trabajo. El sonido de unas pesadas botas subiendo escaleras la alarmó y la puso en marcha de nuevo. Retomó su carrera en busca de aquel número, miraba a todos lados. “67…67…” no tenía claro que sería, pero no iba a detenerse. Unos disparos a sus espaldas la obligaron a agacharse y agarrar el arma que llevaba en su mano con más fuerza, sólo le quedaba ese cargador. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para idear un plan que la sacara de ese embrollo cuando sus ojos lo vieron, aquel número estaba grabado en una de aquellas destartaladas puertas, asomó levemente la cabeza para situar a sus perseguidores, al verles comenzar a doblar la esquina no lo pensó dos veces, lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de aquella puerta era algo que solucionaría al entrar. Se levantó deprisa y atravesó la puerta con rapidez, cerrando tras de sí, todo estaba muy oscuro, tan solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el cuarto; cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz y enfocaron la figura que había cerca de aquella luz el corazón se le calló al fondo del estómago.  
-Mercy…


	2. Begining

Pharah POV  
No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, en la que la joven tenía una cita en la enfermería de la agencia. Sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que se encontraba con la médico jefe que apenas abandonaba aquel lugar. Recordaba a la perfección el primer día que la conoció…  
_Había sido asignada como escolta de un nuevo miembro del equipo que acababa de incorporarse, al parecer era un reconocido doctor que había llegado desde Suiza, según le habían dicho había sido miembro de la agencia Overwatch antes de su disolución, aquello era un dato que la emocionaba, ya que desde pequeña había querido formar parte de aquella organización, al igual que su madre, pero las graves circunstancias que agitaron el mundo provocaron su disolución antes de que ella pudiera entrar. La pérdida de su madre y de aquella oportunidad mermaron su espíritu, pero el poder servir con sus compañeros en Helix Security, ahora trabajando de una forma más oficial y de menos acción se encontraba atrapada, pero como decía aquel dicho, no había mal que bien no trajera. En esos momentos se encontraba junto a dos compañeros esperando en el aeropuerto a que llegara aquella persona, a la cual tal vez podría convencer de que le contara alguna anécdota de aquellos días, quizá hasta conoció a su madre y le contara algo sobre ella. Cuando el avión aterrizó ella y sus compañeros salieron del coche para esperar fuera, los tres iban vestidos con un traje negro de corbata, todos con su arma reglamentaria, ellos a la cintura, pero a ella le gustaba llevarlas a los lados, sujetas por un arnés. Una vez la máquina hubo parado por completo la escalerilla bajó y por ella descendieron dos hombres en trajes algo anticuados, marrón y gris de camisa blanca, y una mujer, no muy alta, de tez pálida y melena rubia recogida en una coleta, iba vestida con una falda de tubo azul oscuro y una camisa blanca que acompañaba su color de piel, calzaba unos tacones negros, un tanto altos, lo que le indicaba que no mediría más de 1’75, aquello le sacó una sonrisa, pero no debía distraerse. Esperó pacientemente a que llegaran a su posición y una vez lo hicieron ésta se adelantó para encarar a su protegido._  
_-¿Dr. Ziegler? –preguntó acercándose a los hombres, los cuales iban por delante.- Soy la capitana Amari, mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí encargados de su protección. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirando a la egipcia._  
_-Me alegra oír que un Amari va a protegerme en éste viaje, aunque me parece un tanto innecesario-Respondió la joven que iba detrás, adelantando a sus compañeros para dirigirse a su escolta- Aunque realmente no veo la necesidad de tanto. –Opinó con una suave sonrisa. La sorpresa fue notable en el rostro de la egipcia, seguido de un suave sonrojo ante el error cometido, al parecer era Dra y no Dr, un error de novato el no haberlo revisado con profundidad previamente, se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y le ofreció su mejor cara de soldado._  
_-Yo sólo sigo órdenes, por favor, acompáñennos -dirigió una mano a los dos coches que les acompañaban, para indicar el camino, se acercó a la puerta trasera y la abrió para dejar paso a la mujer, ésta le dedico una suave sonrisa mientras entraba, a lo que ella apartó la vista para no ponerse más en evidencia. Los acompañantes de la doctora subieron en el segundo coche ya que ella era su prioridad. Los agentes se dividieron dos en cada coche para escoltarles y emprendieron el camino, la capitana iba en el primer coche con la alemana, en el asiento del copiloto, alerta ante cualquier incidente, su compañero conducía. De vez en cuando echaba un ojo por el retrovisor para comprobar que todo andaba correcto. Su mente por otra parte estaba divagando en varias cosas, la principal era lo que había dicho la doctora previamente y que le había dejado caer que había conocido a alguien más con su apellido, podría haber sido su padre, pero lo más lógico era lo que ella esperaba. Le gustaría haberle preguntado, pero ya había metido la pata al principio, así que quizá en otra ocasión._  
_No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel en el que se alojarían, una vez allí le indicó a la mujer que esperara dentro del coche, ella se dirigió a comprobar que todo estaba listo, allí les esperaban dos compañeros más que previamente habían inspeccionado la zona. Tomó cargo de las llaves de las habitaciones, tanto las suyas como las de sus protegidos, y se dirigió de nuevo al coche y les indicó a todos que podía salir. Un botones llegó justo tras ella y ayudó con las maletas mientras uno de ellos lo vigilaba; la doctora bajó sin quitarle el ojo a su tableta, enfrascada en una lectura según lo que pudo ver la capitana.- Por aquí por favor, doctor. –le indicó tratando de llamar su atención. Cosa que surgió efecto ya que alzó la vista, mirándola algo ruborizada- Oh, sí, perdone. –respondió a la vez que guardaba el aparato en su bolso. Ambas se dirigieron al interior del edificio, fueron todos directamente hacia los ascensores. Iban un poco apretados en el ascensor, por lo que ambas estaban la una contra la otra, no podía quejarse, tanto porque así tenía más control como porque tenía una mejor vista de la mujer, pudo apreciar desde esa distancia que les separaban unos diez centímetros de distancia de altura. Un suave aroma a vainilla le llegaba desde dónde ella se encontraba. “Me gusta ese olor” fue lo primero que pensó, y lo que trató de olvidar en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, todos se dirigieron a la misma planta ya que los seis cuarto que allí se encontraban estaban reservados para su estancia. Los cuatro agentes masculinos se alojarían en parejas en dos cuartos, cada uno de los invitados en un cuarto individual, y la capitana en otro. Acompañó a la alemana hasta la puerta de su cuarto, comprobando que todo estaba correcto. La doctora le regaló una suave y tímida sonrisa antes de entrar en su habitación, la egipcia no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el gesto, aunque algo torpemente. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada respiró con profundidad, aliviada. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, tenía la impresión de que algo iba a ser diferente en su vida._  
Tomó aire y entró en la enfermería, allí estaba la Dra. Ziegler hablando con uno de los enfermeros que componían su equipo. Al alzar la vista y ver a la capitana esbozó una amplia sonrisa, indicando a su compañero que continuarían luego. La egipcia se acercó a ella sin mucha prisa, aún le ponía nerviosa estar cerca de ella, aunque no dejaba que se notara demasiado.  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Capitana Amari? –Preguntó la alemana mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Venía de entrenar en el gimnasio de las instalaciones por lo que llevaba unos pantalones largos y holgados de deporte junto con una sudadera.-Buenas tardes doctora, me temo que un poco de lo de siempre. –contestó intentando no parecer muy culpable. La doctora le indicó que se sentara en una de las camillas y se quitara la sudadera, la egipcia se quedó solo en un top de deporte que dejaba ver su cuerpo moreno, algo sudado y marcado de forma definida por sus músculos, en un lateral se podía apreciar un buen moretón y unos arañazos, mientras que en su brazo derecho se distinguía un corte limpio, la alemana la miró en tono de reproche por aquello, no le gustaba la manera en la que entrenaban los agentes, ella no era muy partidaria de la violencia, sin embargo se encontraba allí utilizando sus avances médicos en nanomedicina, intentando hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Desinfectó la herida con cuidado de no hacer daño a su compañera.-Es curioso cómo sigue trabajando así a pesar de que sus descubrimientos hacen que ya no sea necesario. –Apuntó con un tono suave, mirándola con aire divertido. La doctora seguía mirándola con aire enfadado, pero ambas sabían que no era así- No hay que dejar atrás las buenas costumbres. –respondió, mostrándola, al fin con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Tras eso cogió un pequeño sobre de una de las mesas que tenía al lado y sacó de él un parche, el cual colocó sobre la herida limpia de la capitana, que comenzó a sanar rápidamente- Esto no va a dejar de asombrarme nunca…-admitió la soldado, queriendo alargar ese momento un poco más. La egipcia había sido condecorada en varias ocasiones por su valentía y su gran mérito en las operaciones de combate, sin embargo aquello que se había propuesto era de lejos lo más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Al acabar, la doctora le dedicó un rápido guiño y comenzó a recoger lo que había estado utilizando.-Muy bien, me parece que por ésta vez no habrán puntos –Bromeó para calmar un poco el ambiente, parecía notar lo tensa que estaba su compañera. Una vez estuvo todo recogido, y al ver que su paciente no se había marchado ni había dicho nada, la miró titubeante.-Si no necesita nada más, Capitana…-Dejó en el aire la pregunta, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, por lo que negó rápidamente con la cabeza. La doctora asintió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho, que estaba al otro lado de la enfermería, en una de las tres puertas del fondo. Al ver que se marchaba y perdía su oportunidad, la egipcia se levantó rápidamente y la siguió unos pasos.- De hecho… Si hay una cosa más…-dijo con un tono bajo y nervioso, la alemana se dio la vuelta y cesó en su camino, mirándola expectante- ¿Si? –preguntó para animarla a continuar. Ésta suspiró y tomó aire, dispuesta a lanzarse.- Me preguntaba si… si cabría la posibilidad de que quisiera salir a cenar conmigo una noche…-Dijo sin mirarla a la cara, intentando controlar el sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro, la alemana la miró con gesto enternecido y asintió tras unos segundos de dubitación, se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, con un escaso hueco de separación.- Es una cita –concluyó y le acarició la parte superior del brazo con suavidad antes de volverse y retomar el camino a su despacho.- Recógeme el viernes a las ocho.- La egipcia no podía haberlo notado, ya que se encontraba bastante sorprendida por su respuesta afirmativa, pero su cita se había sonrojado levemente mientras se marchaba. Tras unos minutos de incredulidad, la joven soldado casi saltó de la emoción, tenía una cita con Angela Ziegler, definitivamente su día ya no podía ir a mejor.


	3. Esos ojos negros

CAPITULO 2

Mercy POV

La rubia comprobó el reloj una vez más, estaba todo muy tranquilo ese día, las pruebas que había hecho estaban siendo descargadas y archivadas en el laboratorio, la enfermería estaba prácticamente vacía, nadie nuevo había entrado para nada importante, tan sólo un constipado; según su horario necesitaba dos horas para arreglarse tranquilamente y estar lista para su cita, pero ante aquel poco trabajo decidió adelantarlo, de ese modo, en vez de darse una ducha rápida podría tomarse su tiempo, incluso tomar un baño. Se levantó de la silla de su despacho, el cual estaba plagado de archivadores donde guardaba todas sus investigaciones e información sobre pacientes. Justo frente a ella tenía un archivador abierto, con varias hojas escritas a mano, todo aquello era confidencial, de una persona que había conocido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Suspiró antes de estirar un poco su agarrotado cuerpo, debía de hacer más ejercicio, habían pasado años desde que estuviera en primera línea de fuego y desde entonces su actividad física había disminuido considerablemente, quizá se pasara por el gimnasio de la corporación algún día, muchos de sus pacientes venían de allí y según sus recomendaciones, era bastante bueno. Cerró la carpeta y la guardó en uno de los archivadores que estaba protegido por una clave de seguridad, tras eso se quitó la bata y la dejó colgada del perchero que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Emprendió su camino hacia su cuarto, dejando al cargo a uno de los enfermeros en los que más confiaba para esas tareas. No había mucha gente por los pasillos a esas horas, la mayoría estarían centrados en sus quehaceres, aquello le permitió no entretenerse con las típicas charlas cordiales que solían suceder en esos casos.

Tomó el ascensor hacia las plantas superiores, dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de aquellos que residían allí, para ella era lo mejor, si había alguna emergencia llegaba mucho más rápido que en otro caso, sin embargo se sentía un poco atrapada por ello. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, no le incomodaba andar en tacones, pero un descanso tras un día entero yendo de un lado a otro. Los dejó a un lado en la entrada y caminó hasta su cuarto. Aquella estancia se componía por una habitación con cama de matrimonio, cómoda y armario; baño con bañera y tocador, y una pequeña sala de estar, con una mesa para cuatro personas, un sofá, un par de sillones y una televisión; también había una pequeña cocina con lo básico, encimera, una isla, horno, microondas, frigorífico y lavaplatos. Lo suficiente para vivir sin depender del personal que había a su disposición, lo prefería así, sus horarios a veces eran demasiado caóticos. Se sentó en la cama y se deshizo primero de las medias, tras ellas fueron la falda y la camisa; entró en el baño y abrió el agua caliente para que se llenara la bañera, luego salió y buscó las toallas que usaría al salir. Una vez todo listo, y mientras esperaba, abrió el armario para decidir que iba a ponerse, después de todo era una excusa para arreglarse un poco, hacía tiempo que no salía de esa manera. Su armario era muy sencillo, faldas y camisas era lo que más abundaba, también había un par de conjuntos de deporte que estaban acumulando polvo y un par de vestidos que usaba en ocasiones especiales, como la entrega de algún premio o alguna gala de importancia, sin embargo era demasiado arreglado para esa noche, prefería llevar algo que fuera cómodo, pero no del día a día. Tras la ropa de deporte se encontraba justo lo que necesitaba, un vestido de corte medio y hombros descubiertos, pero no de palabra de honor, sino con las mangas a mitad del brazo, de color azul marino. Lo sacó y lo extendió en la cama para no arrugarlo demasiado y sacó unos zapatos de tacón negros, con ello no tenía problema, prácticamente todos eran iguales. Fue al baño y cerró el agua al ver que estaba llena, tras eso se miró al espejo y se deshizo la coleta que llevaba normalmente. Al meterse en la bañera su vello se erizó por el cambio de temperatura, pero cuando el agua le cubría hasta los hombros la relajación inundó su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de lo estresada que había estado hasta que se tomó aquel momento para ella, tantos cambios esos meses pasaban factura. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente divagara fuera de los papeleos y las heridas de la enfermería, dejó que la llevaran hasta un día corriente en el que recordó aquello que había dejado atrás.

_Había pasado una semana desde que se había instalado en aquel lugar. Los primeros días se alojó en unas estancias básicas ya que sus habitaciones aún estaban siendo preparadas, mientras tanto fue acompañada por la seguridad que le habían asignado prácticamente en todo momento, allá a dónde fuera. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada dado su pasado, pero la privación de su libertad era algo que siempre le había incomodado, ella prefería ir a su ritmo y pasar las horas en su laboratorio, cosa que evitaba para no tener a su acompañante esperando ahí eternamente. Su guardaespaldas, Farehaa Amari, había sido de lo más eficiente en su trabajo. Cuando por fin fue libre de su escolta, cosa que tampoco le molestaba demasiado, ya que había conocido a la joven capitana cuando era una niña y le traía cierta nostalgia, pudo llevar un horario más adaptado a su forma de trabajar. Ya no se perdía por el centro y su nueva habitación era considerablemente mejor, y ya que iba a trabajar allí durante un tiempo sacaría provecho a esa comodidad._

_Tras una mañana de largo trabajo ordenando su nuevo despacho fue a la cafetería a reponer fuerzas para el resto de la mañana. Allí pidió un café cargado, un croissant y unas tostadas. Se sentó en una de las mesas que había libres y observó distraída a su alrededor, sus ojos se fijaron en algo que tardó unos segundos en enfocar, pelo moreno a los hombros, alta, atlética, su escolta parecía haber tenido la misma idea y se encontraba en la barra con los que parecían ser un par de compañeros, iban vestidos con ropa de deporte y charlaban animadamente, ella la observaba sin realmente darse cuenta, le recordaba en cierta manera a su madre, sólo que más alta y musculada, Ana era alguien más escurridizo, perfecto para su tarea de francotiradora. Al volver en sí se dio cuenta de que la joven la miraba con una suave sonrisa, a lo que la alemana se sonrojó por que la hubiera pillado mirándola directamente. La capitana se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a la mesa dónde se encontraba la doctora, ésta se irguió en su postura y tosió un poco para aclararse la voz.- Capitana Amari, ¿cómo va todo?.-preguntó primero, tratando de llevar las riendas de la conversación para eludir lo que había hecho.- Bien, una mañana sin trabajo es una mañana de entrenamiento.- Respondió con una suave sonrisa.- ¿Ya no tiene que proteger a nadie más?. –preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.- Me temo que no, éste edificio es muy seguro y después de que usted se acomodara mis tareas han sido simples .-Afirmó con un aire jovial, la alemana se sentía cómoda hablando con la joven y lo mostró con una suave sonrisa.- ¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó, a lo que la rubia le señaló la silla frente a ella dándole pie a que lo hiciera.- De hecho he estado buscando un momento para hablar con usted, si no le importa que le haga algunas preguntas .-le informó la capitana, tratando de contener un tanto la emoción.- Claro, adelante. –En ese momento la camarera llegó con su pedido, y miró a la otra joven por si ella también quería algo.- Oh, lo mío es el pedido 22, si es tan amable de traerlo aquí cuando esté –Dijo sonriendo con cortesía a la camarera, sin embargo había algo en su sonrisa que había dejado a la doctora algo distraída, por lo que cuando la egipcia formuló su primera pregunta tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera.- Me preguntaba, si usted conoció a mi madre cuando trabajó para Overwatch .-Repitió ésta sin problema, aquello le pillaba algo por sorpresa, pero no demasiado, suponía que en algún momento preguntaría por ella.- Si, de hecho trabajamos juntas muchas veces, no sé si lo recordarás, pero nos conocimos varias veces cuándo eras más joven. –La egipcia asintió, ya que sí lo recordaba, sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono, se preguntaba por qué sería. –¿Me podría contar algo más de ella? No estaba mucho en casa, y me hubiera gustado saber cómo era trabajando. –La doctora asintió mientras daba un sorbo largo a su café, que estaba más templado, el calor le venía bien, la relajaba y facilitaba que se sumergiera en los recuerdos de aquella época. Esos años tuvieron muchas cosas buenas y muchas otras malas, pero los que tenía con Ana estaban en buen lugar, dejó la taza entre las manos y comenzó a hablar.- Tu madre era bastante severa, en lo que a trabajo se refiere, ella y Jack, el jefe Morrison como lo llamabas tú, eran muy buenos amigos y trabajaban muy bien juntos, sus estrategias estaban bien planeadas y siempre miraban por la seguridad de sus soldados, aunque él llegaba siempre de alguna misión con varios recuerdos, tu madre era más precavida, sabía lo que se hacía con el rifle .-Afirmó sonriendo suavemente, su acompañante estaba atenta a lo que tenía que contarle.- Era una mujer interesante, y lo cierto es que lamenté mucho su desaparición…-afirmó suspirando con suavidad a la vez que le daba otro sorbo al café, en ese momento llegó la camarera con un bocadillo para la capitana, a lo que ésta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.- ¿Y usted participó mucho en combate? –preguntó antes de morder su almuerzo. La alemana asintió con la cabeza, recordando todas las misiones en las que Overwatch había intervenido y en las que ella había hecho uso de su avanzada tecnología para minimizar los daños- Más de las que me hubiera gustado, la violencia nunca ha sido atractiva para mí, pero admito que me permitió desarrollar mi nanotecnología –Comentó para sacar algo bueno de aquello. Su acompañante frunció levemente los labios y continuó con su comida, lo que le permitió a ella acabar con las tostadas y media taza de café, tras eso la egipcia volvió a hablar.- ¿Son ciertos los rumores sobre usted? –Preguntó con cierta timidez. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la doctora, demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en su vida y no sabía a cuales se refería.- ¿Puede ser un poco más concreta? –pidió que le aclarara. Ésta asintió.- Me refería a que usted envejece muy bien, algunos hasta dicen que ha encontrado la fórmula de la inmortalidad –Dijo riendo suavemente, tratando de que aquella pregunta no fuera incómoda. La rubia soltó una suave risa por aquello, negando suavemente con la cabeza.- Eso sería una buena historia –afirmó con cierta gracia- Pero no, aún estoy investigando eso, pero la explicación más sencilla es de la larga exposición a mi nanomedicina, simplemente mi cuerpo se conserva mejor porque se regenera mejor –explicó tranquila, era una de las tareas que tenía, averiguar qué hacer con su estado.- Y gracias por el cumplido. –añadió con una sonrisa. La egipcia se sonrojó de manera notable, dándose cuenta de ello.- Bueno, es algo obvio doctora, nadie podría negarlo. –Ella asintió suavemente, miró de reojo su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora, debía regresar para seguir ordenando su despacho.- Si me disculpa, es hora de que vuelva al trabajo, aunque ha sido muy agradable pasar éste rato con usted –afirmó sin perder esa expresión afable de su rostro, se terminó el café y cogió el croissant con una servilleta de papel para llevárselo para luego.- Por supuesto, espero verla de nuevo –Dejó caer la capitana, a lo que ella asintió con sinceridad.- Yo también, contestó antes de machacarse y dejar a la soldado con su bocadillo. Sí que había sido agradable ese descanso, tanto que llegaron a repetirlo varias veces más, coincidiendo en los almuerzos y hablando de todo un poco, su compañía había resultado para Angela como una vía de escape de todo, recordaba su pasado, pero también la mantenía en el presente, y ese equilibrio era difícil de encontrar._

Abrió los ojos cuando comenzaba a notar el agua fría, sus dedos estaban algo arrugados y decidió que ya era hora de salir de la bañera, quitó el tapón del fondo y mientras ésta se vaciaba terminó de ducharse, al salir se secó un poco el pelo y se envolvió con la toalla. Se apoyó en lavamanos y se miró al espejo, que estaba un tanto empañado, su principal pensamiento era a que llevaría todo aquello, no se llevaba mucho con la joven y definitivamente le gustaba su compañía, no le vendría mal hacer alguna amistad, ya que sus empleados no contaban, ellos estaban obligados a aguantarla como jefa. Ante ese pensamiento sonrió levemente y procedió a arreglarse para la noche, tenía tiempo antes de que la joven pasara a recogerla. Se cepilló y secó el pelo sin prisa, tras eso se aplicó crema corporal para hidratarla un poco la piel, luego salió del baño y se puso la ropa interior, tan solo la parte de abajo ya que la de arriba no la necesitaba, luego cogió una bata calentita y entró de nuevo en el baño dispuesta a maquillarse, todo ello no le llevó más de media hora, al acabar se vistió, sacó su abrigo y fue a la sala de estar a revisar algunos papeles que había sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a su acompañante, miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que era casi la hora, dejó los papeles y fue a coger un bolso pequeño, para llevar la cartera, el teléfono y las llaves. Justo al salir de la habitación tocaron a la puerta, por lo que fue directamente a abrir; la joven egipcia la miraba con una suave sonrisa, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta a excepción de sus trenzas y usaba un traje negro con la camisa blanca que resaltaba muy bien su figura, la alemana tragó saliva ya que de repente sentía su boca seca, le sonrió de manera amable y la invitó a pasar dentro.- Es usted puntual, señorita Amari. –Comentó mientras iba a por su abrigo, poniéndoselo y colgándose el bolso de lado.-No se me ocurren razones para hacerla esperar, doctora Ziegler –contestó entrando apenas unos pasos, lo suficiente para esperarla y echar un vistazo a su alrededor- Me gusta su apartamento –Afirmó con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, eran habitaciones estándar, pero cada uno la decoraba a su gusto, ésta todavía tenía muchas cosas que venían incluidas, falta de tiempo tal vez. La doctora le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y asintió.- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó yendo hacia ella- Por supuesto –La egipcia salió de la estancia y la esperó fuera, una vez hubo cerrado ambas se dirigieron al ascensor;  una vez dentro fue la morena la que pulsó la tecla para bajar, ambas estaban en silencio y la rubia notaba una cierta tensión, como si su compañera quisiera decir algo, la veía cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, pero las puertas se abrieron y ella no dijo nada, caminaron juntas al exterior y ahí esperaba un coche negro, todo-terreno, que le resultaba familiar, seguramente fuera del propio equipo. Cortésmente la morena le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera pasar, sin esperárselo notó como sus mejillas subían de temperatura, a lo que intentó disimular colocándose bien el cabello. Se sentía un tanto extraña esa noche, un poco cómo cuando era joven, su acompañante entró al coche y se puso el cinturón antes de arrancar el coche y comenzar su trayecto, ella la imitó, no esperaba que tuvieran un accidente pero las normas de seguridad estaban ahí para algo.

-Todavía no sé a dónde va a llevarme.-apuntó la rubia con una suave sonrisa mirando a la calle a través de la ventana.- Le daría una pista, pero ¿dónde estaría la emoción entonces? –respondió la egipcia a su indirecta petición, la rubia la miró y pasó así unos segundos, delimitando su perfil, era extraño, su rostro era serio, de facciones bien definidas, describía su carrera militar a la perfección, sin embargo esa seriedad la rompían sus ojos, expresivos y brillantes, pudieran ser los reflejos de las luces por la noche, pero lo cierto es que no la había  visto así antes; ésta se giró y la pilló observándola, le sonrió de forma suave y volvió su vista a la carretera, la doctora sintió una punzante curiosidad sobre cuáles serían sus pensamientos, esos ojos negros le transmitían mucho aunque ella apenas hablara, con claridad al menos; también le gustaba mucho su tatuaje, era algo diferente al resto, e incluso elegante. Los tatuajes eran una buena forma de identificar a alguien si su cuerpo no estaba reconocible, ello le había facilitado el trabajo en muchas ocasiones. Ante aquel pensamiento la mujer volvió el rostro a la ventana y esperó pacientemente, lo cierto es que esa noche no había prisa.


End file.
